meeting the gang
by phoneixfantasy
Summary: jadekat meet a bounch of new people and find out new things
1. Chapter 1

This store is of a 9 year old girl, named Jade. Jade is a girl with family, friends and good grades. She is also a demon but that is unknown to her. Her mother and father both fox demons (kitsune youkai). She has four best friend she would die protecting named Alex , Keiko, and there Boy friends kuwabara and yusuke. Well one day she went for a walk from doing her homework all night, and thought fresh air would be nice, but as she was coming home she saw a fire and thought nothing of it tell she saw it washer house. The made jade mad cause her family was all a sleep so they where now dead, she turned and ran away as she was running she turned to her kitsune form. After about 4-5 years she meet a boy named Shuichi that said whenever she was ready to try and go back to school. It had been about 4 years since she meet the boy but she has not seen him since then. She had no family nor did her friends know she was still alive, she knew about her powers and was one of the best thief out there she had run in to koenma about 2-3 years ago and now worked for him but had no clue about Team Urameshi. Jade has lived in a cave ever since that day she was now 17 and was going to go back to school cause she was ready and thought she mite get to see him again, but after 8 years of only one boy there she had become sad, cod, lonely, and heartless. She would only talk to shuichi if she ever saw him again.

:l Start store l:

The first day of high school for jade after 8 years of nothing. She had just left to find out where the school was, when she ran into a gay with slick back black hair. He says 'sorry' and helps her up when he sees her face e gasp and says 'OMG! It you its really you Jade' the next thing jade knew was that she was being hugged by a boy…..

: jade is you its really you

Jade: ………

: its me you know yusuke…

Jade:………

Yusuke: Jade are you all right

: did someone say jade

Yusuke: yeah..keiko look

Keiko: OMG! ALEX ALEX ALEX JADES HERE IT JADE ALEX!

ALEX:COMES OVER RUNNING UPHIN THEM WITH KUWA BIHIND HER

This goes on for another 20 minutes till the bell rang and she went in to the school. Keiko helped jade to the office.

Jade's POV 

I had gotten out of the forest only to run into a boy who said he knew me and said his name was yusuke, and then a girl came up behind him and said her name was keiko after she said Alex over and over this girl and gay came come running up behind the first two and said they where Alex and kuwabara. The next thing I know im being dragged to the office by the one called keiko.

fast forward 

It Is now lunch and I was sitting alone in a tree when I saw shuichi. I hope down from the tree and ran over to him to say hi

Jade: shuichi shuichi

Shuichi: oh hi Jade, so you took my advise and came to school

Jade: yep, so will you show me around

Shuichi: sure , here come eat with me and my other friends

I followed him to the table and saw the four from before

Shuichi: hey guys have you meet my friend Jade

Keiko: yeah she is a friend of mine from grad school

Yusuke: ku-shuichi how do you know her?

: kitsune

Jade & shuichi: huh?

: kitsune

Jade: eh? heh heh? backs away slowly

Shuichi: Jade?

Jade: yes?

Yusuke: Hiei what are you saying

Hiei: that Jade is a kitsune youkai baka (fox demon idiot)

A,Y,S,K,&K:WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Jade: shuichi can I talk to you over here

Shuichi: yes?

Well I had just asked shuichi if I could talk to him and he said yes so I went back to the tree branch I was on wit shuichi following me.

Shuichi: what did you need

Jade: eh? Well its very hard to say this but imafoxdemon!

Shuichi: oh….nom I get why Hiei was saying kitsune

Jade: yes……

Shuichi: how long have you known

Jade: since I was 9

Shuichi: you mean when?

Jade: yup….

Shuichi: do you want them to know…..

Jade: sure….now lets go back

When we got back to the table shuichi had told the group what we said over by the tree

fast forward 

It was now after school and I was going back to my cave in the forest. When I was stopped by shuichi who asked he could come with. So I said sure as we were walking to the cave

Shuichi: Jade would you come with me after school tomorrow to meet someone

Jade: sure ….but who is he and do I have to talk

Shuichi: holds in laughter his name is Koenma an-

Jade: do you mean koenma the ruler of spirit world

Shuichi: yes but how do you know him?

Jade: meet him before

Shuichi: when

Jade: 2-3 years before I meet you

Shuichi: but you where only 11 maybe 12

Jade: yup

Shuichi: well will you still come tomorrow

Jade: how 'bout later today I mean he is the other reason im at your school

Shuichi: huh

Jade; oh yeah work for the baby ruler

Shuichi: you do

Jade : yup….so lets go

FF 

Well we went over to yusuke's house and meet p with Hiei, yusuke and the others. Who were told about what was and what is about me.

FF 

We all got to a portal and left to spirit world

koenma's office 

We went to his office and waited, after about 15 minutes yusuke said "HEY BABY BREATH"

Koenma: what is it yusuke? looks up from paper work

Yusuke: her points to jade

Koenma: oh hello Kat

Shuichi: Kat?

Jade: yes the name he gave me when I was 12

Kurama: what? who?

Jade: because I'm ox demon and he couldn't al me fox for a nick name

Koenma: yes, so kurama I've meeting to tell you something

Kurama: yes

Koenma: well youko has a daugther not even he knowns of, named Kathy

Kuwabara: way to go kurama

Alex: shut up

Kuwabara: yes love

Alex: don't say that

Yusuke: yeah way to go! gets hit by keiko

Keiko: that's nice kurama hits yusuke

Kurama:where can I find her

Hiei: hn…that kt girl has the same sent as youko

Koenma: well you all ready know her

Kurama: I do

(Hiei and kat leave room)

Hiei: then it is her she I Kathy

Kat: Hiei a lit' silent aren't we

Hiei: so you know youko  
kat: yes I found out hen I was 11

Hiei: hn

(back at office)

Koenma: kat……it Kathy

Kurama: wha? Does she know?

Yusuke: hey where did Hiei and Kat go

Koenma: they left few minutes ago why?

Yusuke: well shouldn't Hiei know

Koenma: I think he does…..not telling you any more Hashanah wait for Chp. 2 to finat will happen next….see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chpie 2 here you go….now were where ah yes…..

Keiko: but how can that be ma, Alex, yusuke and kuwabara have known her since we where two

Yusuke: yeah, so how is that

Koenma: ---(starts stori)

Well when Kat was born she was the apple for mothers eye. Then when she was 14 months old youko died…(aka her dad) and came to the human world and you know that part yes…well her mother died shortly after youko, so my dad put her in a human family to live in with no knowledge of being a demon or of youko…she never knew about the power in her she never knew about it until that day what she was 9 years ol-

Yusuke: what day

Kurama: the day when she was 9 she went for a walk after doing her HW too get fresh air and too think, when she got back to the house she saw it was fire. She was so mad she turned in to a fox demon and ran for the caves in the forest. 8 years have gone by and she never talked to anyone. I meet her when she was 14 and it took a hour and a half to get her to trust me.

Koenma: yes that is what happened but as I was saying… "ad after that happened she was lost; was sad ,mad lonely, and she even tried to kill herself till I ran in to her…well more like had her come to spirit world and work for me…she was 12 at the time and did not like what I had to offer so I got her trust at around may be 13 years of age.

: Koenma koenma I heard kat was here is it true?

Koenma: yes it true she's with hiei right now.

Botan: thanks sir!

with kat and hiei 

Kat: hiei?

Hiei: what?

Kat: did you know yoko?

Hiei: yes

Kat: can you tell me of him?

Hiei: I thought you knew

Kat: all koenma says is "…"

Hiei: hn

Kat: please all he has told me was his name and where he is

Hiei: go ask him yourself

Kat: but I cant ive never seen him before

Hiei: follow me

Kat: follows hiei

reader's POV 

Kat and hiei where on there way to Koenma's office. when they got there kat heard koenma tell her life story and telling them of your father, and that yoko was aloud to be out but only if hiei is therewith kat.

Koenma: yoko will be aloud out to see kat but only if hiei if there with them

back to kats's POV 

I had just heard all that I wanted , so I went in and hiei following me with a smirk on happy about something as soon as I go in I was pissed at him for telling like everyone your story…so I went to koenma passing a demon with silver hair and fox ears and tail. With pure gold eyes.

Kat: koenma tell me more about my father

Koenma: look behind you

Kat: looks behind her all I see is a smirking hiei and a silver haired fox boy

(keiko and the others went home)

Hiei: hn...kitsune don't know her own father

Koenma: well that 'fox boy' is your father

Kat: hiei, shut up and t-that's m-my f-f-ather

Koenma: yes

Kat: runs to yoko and gives him a hug

Yoko: well you must be kat

Kat: yes daddy

Hiei: Kurama told you whats going on huh?

Yoko: yes

Hiei: hn leaves room

Koenma: yoko hiei will be following you and keeping an eye out…oh and kat

Kat: yes lets go of yoko

Koenma: botans looking for you

Kat: thanx

Koenma: your welcome now go and talk to your father

:KAT

Kat: yes turns around

?I found you gives kat death hug

Kat: yes I missed you to but Botan if you dint let go of me…ill die and come back to kill you

Botan: lets go heh heh…oh hey way is youko out

Kat: oh dad is going to tell me about him self

Botan: wait…did you say 'dad'

Kat: yes don't you know

Botan: no I don't

Kat: then go talk to koenma

Botan: yes I will leaves to go talk to koenma

Yoko: good-bye then Botan

Hiei: walking away

Yoko: kat tell me about your self first

Kat: daddy

Yoko; yes

Kat: can I ask you something

Yoko; yes

Kat: how did you feel when you feel in love for the first time

Yoko: well I felt if there was ever anything to happened I would kill my self

Kat: dad hug him

Yoko: hugs back

After about an hour of talking and hugging they went to the house (aka the house that hiei kuwabara yusuke and Kurama where at before)

FF month or 2 

It has been about 2 months and i have grown to know my father and his friends. I have also grown to like hiei and was not sure how to tell dad. So I thought 'just go up and tell him' even if hiei was there. But would wait till after dinner. So after diner I went to the lake that I would always stare at when I was in my room on the window set

at the lake 

When I got to the lake I started to sing my favorite song by Good Charlotte it's a new day but all feels old, it's a good life that's what im told but everything it all feels just the same and the high school it felt more to me like a jail shell a penitentiary , my time spent there it only made me see and I don't wanna be like you I don't wanna do the things you don't ever ganna hear the words you say and I don't ever wanna I don't ever wanna be you don't ever wanna be just like you---

: you have a beautiful voice Kathy

Kat: think you dad

Youko: how did you know

Kat: ive gotten stronger and I could smell you

Yoko: so…how strong do you think you've gotten

Kat: hmmmmmm…I don't know want to have a go and find out

Yoko: sounds good

Kat: good oh and hiei stop hiding I smell you

Hiei: hn

Kat: ready?

Yoko: yeah pulls out rose ROSE WHIP

Kat: ah rose power I see pulls out rose and katana

Yoko: pick one not two

Kat: fiiine puts away katana

Hiei: watches the fight hn with kat on this rose power deal

Kat: hn you think

Yoko: ready?

Kat: you bet

Hiei: and fight

Hahahahahahaha….not telling you any more Hahahaha…im evil… till next time (yoko: just at lest tell them how it ends . PF: you cant make me(.) heh heh)


End file.
